This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a glazing panel comprising a pair of glazing sheets separated by an intervening marginal spacer frame in which the spacer frame is formed of strip material and is marginally secured between the pair of sheets. The invention extends to an apparatus for performing the method and to hollow panels manufactured using the method.
In the manufacture of glazing panels, it has hitherto been the usual practice to form a spacer frame in situ on a first sheet and then to apply a second sheet thereto to form a double panel unit. A further spacer frame may be formed on, and a third sheet may be similarly applied to, the second sheet if it is desired to form e.g. a triple panel unit. This procedure usually requires the use of highly skilled labour.